transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Crossing Grimlock
Shores of the Norwegian Fjords Large outcroppings of rock stretch out into the Barents Sea, making numerous hiding places for ships, military bases, and Cybertronians. Out here, it is very easy to hide and very hard to find someone hiding. Every now and then fog drapes over, making the area dark and mysterious. Contents: Jump Tank Amber MacKenzie BMW R1200RT-P Police Motorcycle Bell UH-1 Iroquois Perceptor Grimlock Mysterious Science Tomb (?) Obvious exits: North leads to Arctic Circle. Southwest leads to North Sea. Fly It's a clear, quiet afternoon in some isolated corner of Norway. Gulls cry as they swoop overhead, and a cool breeze wafts through the pine forests. There's just one indication of human civilization for miles- an old, WWII era naval outpost- essentially just a series of concrete docks and a few old buildings. Still, it falls under the EDC charter, and thus it's sufficient to serve as a meeting place between the EDC's new commander and one of the ranking Autobots on Earth. Given that this Autobot is Grimlock, the rural location was probably picked on purpose. Grimlock grunts, surveying the little outpost as he watches- he glances over his shoulder at the single dirt road servicing the place- either waiting for more Autobots to arrive, or General cross himself! Franklin Cross hops out of his jump tank! First Aid folds down into Ambulance mode. Franklin Cross is riding in style... in an ambulance? What? Well, on the other hand, given that this is an ambulance, motorists are more likely to move out of the way for you, especially in Europe, and it's actually an Autobot, so Cross is pretty safe in here! He directs the ambulance to come to a stop just outside the outpost, pops open the door, and steps out, looking way up at the massive Dinobot. "Commander... Grimlock?" he says. "We haven't had the chance to meet yet, but I'm glad we could have this meeting." Sounds a bit dry there, but at least he's pretending to be courteous. Perceptor has accompanied Grimlock to this meeting, probably to keep the Dinobot from crushing Cross into the ground in a temper tantrum. Though he personally probably wouldn't so much as flinch at the idea, it wouldn't really do much for the Autobots' alliance with the EDC, which was of critical importance. He sits down on a slab of concrete dock near the Dinobot commander, and watches Cross step out of First Aid with indifference. "...and we have the manufacturing center in Burkina Faso," First Aid is telling the other Protectobots while they all drive Franklin Cross out to his Dino-meeting. "Completely buried so no Decepticon attack could ever reach it. Seriously, Hot Spot, you'd be really amazed. It makes one of your old construction sites look like it's four million years out of date. Imagine a huge factory that's modular in nature, but also easy to automate. The site even houses the R&D facility so there's no problem transporting goods." "And the training grounds? Well, I think Blades will appreciate that the most if I don't say so myself. Won't he, General?" First Aid may be humble, but he's clearly really proud of the work he and the EDCers have done. This is despite the... ahem, rocky patches the Autobots and Cross have been through. No matter how bad it gets, they're always committed to their goal of friendship and cooperation. "So, this area?" First Aid says, moving swiftly from one topic to the next, "This was also a possibility for a satellite base. It's so beautiful here, but in the end the government said they didn't want to tear the place up, and really I can't blame them." Aid might also be a bit nervous at this upcoming meeting. He almost misses the turn until Cross alerts him. "Oop, here we go. Don't worry, General. Grimlock's much more friendly than people give him credit for." He transforms once Cross gets out, peering at Perceptor and Grimlock. Ambulance flips up into robot mode. BMW R1200RT-P Police Motorcycle flanks closely to First Aid, siren lights flashing. However, instead of siren sounds, Groove is simply singing the song Tricky by Run DMC as they approach the designated meeting place. As First Aid slows to a stop, Groove transforms and laughs at FA's statement, grinning at General Cross. "Exactly, Mr. President. He's the friendliest." And then he looks up to First Aid, loudly whispering, 'didyouhearmySARCASM?' He winks. Bell UH-1 Iroquois is escorting First Aid as aerial backup, which technically means he is also escorting Franklin Cross, except that Blades would totally deny that if questioned. Seriously, Blades expects only bad things from Franklin Cross, like Fortress Maximus assigning Blades to mopping the floor for sassing Cross. See? Bad things! he transforms and drops down of the air, landing somewhere behind First Aid. He looks vaguely thuggish, though given that neither First Aid nor Groove look like mafia dons, the effect is mostly ruined. Bell UH-1 Iroquois transforms into his Blades mode. Groove transforms into his robot mode. Righteous. Grimlock doesn't bother crouching down to look less-towering over Franklin. "Me Grimlock." he confirms, and crosses his arms across his broad chest, looking down at Franklin with his expression set to 'glower.' "Me Grimlock surprised you no bring you human folks." he says, looking over at the Protectobots. "Me Grimlock hear you have lots of BIG PLANS. And stuffs." Perceptor sighs audibly and shakes his head, looking away as he also folded his arms. He could already tell this entire conversation was going to sound ridiculous. What a waste of time this was, since Cross was unlikely to tell them anything of importance, really. He hadn't even told them how it was that the Decepticons had found out about Muskrat Falls. His attention drifts away from the present moment, and he begins pondering graviton pulse emissions. Franklin Cross continues to peer up at Grimlock, and wonders if he'll get a crick in his neck from staring up at him for so long. "No need for a human escort. I'm sure the Protectobots will see to my safety, despite whatever disagreements we may have had in the past." And yet... for just a moment, a man with a Cincinnati Reds baseball cap and sunglasses peers around a pine tree, then moves back behind the tree. "Yes, big plans," Cross says. "We lost our secret base in Muskrat Falls--we're still trying to determine how the Decepticons were able to locate it, but we've come up with nothing--and my..." He tries to think of a word to describe his relationship with First Aid. Friend? Associate? Ally? Ah, screw it. "Ahem. First Aid, you were telling me all about the new bases on the way over here. Could you let Grimlock know of the progress we've made?" Then he's called a President. "What?" he tells Groove. "No, no, I'm a General." "I know, right?" Groove winks at Cross. Yeah that made no sense. He glances over at Blades. "You look ready for business, broseph." "Hello, Grimlock," First Aid says. "Perceptor." He nods in the scientist's direction as well. Glancing back at Groove, First Aid says, "Well ok he might not be the /friendliest/... but I mean we do have *less* friendly guys than Grimlock, like... uh... um..." He looks over to Blades for help. In doing so, he sees some movement off to the forest. Just before he can take a step in that direction, though, Cross says his name. "Hmm? Oh, of course, Franklin." To Grimlock, he says, "I'll give you the Cole's Notes version, guys. A while back Ultra Magnus agreed to temporarily assign me to the EDC HQ project to replace Alameda. What we came up with was a central base in Korea using the old Protectorate HQ as a foundation, and then five satellite bases spread across the globe, each with their own design specialties. Manufacturing in Burkina Faso, a lounge and park in Paris, shuttle command in Area 51, barracks in Siberia, and--best of all--training grounds on the old Decepticon Island. Most of the bases are underground or hidden in some way. All are connected to the Korea site via a two-way short-ranged spacebridge. The GroundBridge is what we've been calling it. Progress is coming along very well. All the sites haev been dug out and the GroundBridge has passed its preliminary safety tests." Grimlock looks over at First Aid, and gives a dismissive 'Hnf.' Though to be fair, talking about subjects other than smashing tends to get the same result from the dinobot, so at least he's at 'normal.' "Hn. So that it? Just getting Autobots to build stuffs for you?" he rumbles. "Sounds boring! Me Grimlock wonder if there any OTHER reason us need have meeting out here, 'cuz that sound like boring report junk." Blades shrugs indifferently in reply to Groove. Okay, now First Aid gets to blather about all the nice things he has done for Cross, Grimlock gets to glower at Cross, and Cross gets to be awkward and socially inept. Blades... keeps his optics up. Any EDC fighters lurking behind those clouds? Perceptor may seem oblivious to his surroundings, sometimes, but he could be very observant if he wanted to. He had to be--after all, observing the results of one's experiments was an integral part of the scientific method, especially if those results might be qualitative rather than quantitative. Thus, he easily detects the mysterious-looking man peering around the pine tree and takes note of his appearance. The scientist nods briefly at First Aid's greeting, this listens intently to his descriptions of the new EDC framework. He smirks a little at Grimlock's comments, agreeing with him, though of course he would have stated it differently himself. "Blunt as always." he chuckles. Franklin Cross presses his lips together firmly before replying. "Ahem, First Aid was not working alone. The majority of the work was done by humans. But if creating things doesn't interest, then perhaps destroying things will? We have decided to accelerate our plans to eliminate the Decepticon threat in light of the fact that the Decepticons have obtained materials related to our superweapon project. We have no choice, as, if the Decepticons are able to devise a countermeasure to our weapons, we will lose our advantage over them and all will be lost. For the time being, however, the Cybercidic weapons are the most effective weapons ever devised to fight the Decepticons. We have numerous weapons ready to go and when we hit them, we will hit them so hard that Galvatron won't even have time to scream in rage before he's reduced to dust." First Aid doesn't argue with Cross about who did the majority of the work. The General is 100% right. It was a team effort and everyone participated! As for the cybercidic weapon, Aid is listening carefully for the General's plan on this. He's pretty worried that it's going to put innocents in jeopardy. Heck, he'd be surprised if it doesn't, so he's all set to object. "It good that humans do stuff." Grimlock says, even as he gives First Aid, Groove, and Blades all a pointed dino-glare. "'cuz me Grimlock just remembered that Protectobots have VERY IMPORTANT stuff to do. Like, uh, for saftey." And with that said, Grimlock returns to peering at Franklin Cross. "Hnn. It funny you say you gun so good, though. Cuz me Grimlock hear it not very good after all!" Blades tries to put a hand on Groove's shoulder and says, rather loudly, "Yeah, uh... I heard about these Alpine skiiers that ended up trapped under an avalanche. Or maybe a Decepticon tiger. I dunno. Anyway! We'd better go help them out." He tries to get Groove to walk away with him. Franklin Cross adjusts the tie on his service uniform, grimacing. "Ennnh, yes, we discovered that the weapon appears to be ineffective against Cybertronians of a very specific kind of construction. Trypticon appeared to fall under that category. His mental faculties were reduced, but he did not sustain any apparent damage aside from falling onto his face." He peers behind himself suspicously. What's going on over there? "You certainly speak with confidence, General. I should warn you that overconfidence is a grave mistake made by many on both sides of this conflict." Perceptor comments evenly. "You also speak as if these 'Cybercidic' weapons are the -only- feasible method of defeating them, when it has, in fact proved to be ineffective against Trypticon." He pauses for a moment, then continues. "There is one further question I had as well. What reason do we have to believe that you will refrain from using them on -us- unprovoked?" First Aid answers Perceptor, "You could say that about any weapon. Like you said, there are many feasible ways to defeat Decepticons, and any of those could be used against each other." The doctor glances at Blades in confusion. When he thinks Cross isn't looking, he gestured at him, silently asking if he's supposed to step away also or not. Blades indicates in Protectobot Sign Language that First Aid should totally also help rescue these Alpine skiiers who may or may not actually exist. "I better help," First Aid says, stepping away with Blades. "Oh!" Grimlock says, suddenly cheery as he looks at Perceptor. "That easy question!" He nods, and then proceeds to pull out a datapad (one of the reinforced ones, so as to hold up to dino-fingers. Thankfully, it's not Sludge's, so it's not playskool yellow). "'cuz if him General human -do- start shooting Autobots, me Grimlock crush him, and him no can do anything 'bout it." And with that, Grimlock hits the 'PLAY' button on his datapad, and Franklin's own voice issues forth! "Apocryphacius obtained a sample of the Dinobots' armour, and we tested the weapon with it. It was ineffective." Franklin Cross looks flustered at the insinuation from Perceptor. "Dammit, we warned you that we were setting off that bomb, didn't we? Not a single Autobot was harmed by it thanks to our warning. My only interest is in destroying the Decepticon threat!" But then what should happen? His own voice makes a liar out of him. Apparently. Cross stares at Grimlock, flabbergasted. "How did you--" he begins asking, but then he realizes that the Decepticons must have stolen that audio file when they infiltrated Muskrat Falls. "Ahem." He fusses with his tie again. "Alright, so we did get a sample of your armor and test it. But that was only due to a concern some of my scientists had that the weapon would not work against certain Decepticons. We couldn't get samples from them as easily as we could from the Autobots. In hindsight, I suppose we should have asked. Then again, considering how obstructive the Autobots have been ever since I began my command, would you really have offered the sample?" "Eh...Grimlock. Threats are not appropriate at this time." Perceptor cautions, a bit annoyed at Grimlock's blatant words and thus giving him a look. Did he really -have- to reveal that to Cross? "We appreciated the warning. However, based upon your belief that Cybertronians are simply machines, I must ask what you plan to do once the Decepticons have been defeated and we cease to be of -use- to you any longer." He watches Cross expectantly, then. Blades just tries to keep on walking, staring stonily off at the horizon. He has interpreted Grimlock's earlier missive to pretty much mean 'get Groove and First Aid out of here so that Grimlock can play Bad Cop'. This may or may not be what Grimlock actually meant! First Aid steps after Blades, occasionally glancing behind him. "What's up, Blades? Where're we really going?" Blades = MEAN DUDE. "Nope." Grimlock says, and tucks the incriminating datapad away. He grunts again, this time in approval, as Perceptor speaks up. "Yeah, what him say. Is not very encouraging when human ally want blow us all up." he grunts. Groove sits up suddenly from the chair he'd been zoned out in. "GUYS." Groove looks around, extremely alarmed. "Why do we transform?" He looks to the Protectobots pleadingly. "I mean, it's never really been justified, right? How many iterations of the property and no one's really given a satisfactory answer, man!" Franklin Cross glares at Perceptor. "That's not my call. The UN will decide whether or not the Autobots can stay on Earth once the war is over. In that regard, I'd suggest ALL of you be on your best behavior." He stares back up at Grimlock. "That's what the Decepticons want you to think, Grimlock. That's why they leaked that audio file to you, likely in the hopes that you'd step on me or something of that nature. Keep in mind what I just said to Perceptor before you fall for their--" What's Groove going on about now? He turns, losing his train of thought. "--what was I saying?" Meanwhile, a man with a New York Mets cap peers out from behind another tree, followed by another guy with a New York Yankees cap from a different tree. Maybe there's a baseballl game... here? Ish? Blades is THE WORST DUDE. He whispers sharply to First Aid, "Look, I'm just getting you and Groove out before the slag hits the fan. That's all." First Aid folds his arms, "Being right where the fan and s-word is hitting each other is part of the job. Come on, Groove, lets head back so we can talk about transformation. There's actually quite a number of physiological uses for transformation beyond just disguise and transportation..." Perceptor takes note of the strange men in the back of his processor, though they don't surprise him. Of course Cross would have his people spying. And Cross was missing the point on purpose, as he'd expected. "You are avoiding the question, General. I did not ask whether the human coalition would determine us worthy of remaining on Earth or not." Not that the UN could do anything about it if the Autobots decided they'd stay whether the humans wanted them there or not, other than go to war with them. "I asked what -you- plan to do with our alliance at that point in time." "Well." Grimlock grumbles. "Me Grimlock guess me no crush you TODAY." he grunts, and shakes his head. "BUT, me Grimlock say if you want build bases and stuff, do it with you own humie people! Us Autobots no gonna help you make raygun for killing us. Or, uh, killing most Autobots that no am Dinobots, 'cuz nothing can kill Dinobots." He nods, and then looks back to Perceptor again- blissfully unaware of the spies lurking about! Blades sighs and says between gritted dental plates, "First Aid. Grimlock can't play Bad Cop if you're there being all cheerful and optimistic and.. you." This does not stop First Aid as he returns to the group. "If they want to build bases, I'm more than happy to help. Just as I would build a base for for the Autobot forces. As for rayguns, I have a question, General: is its usage determined by you or by the United Nations? Who has the final say on it?" Groove stares for a long moment, refocusing on where he is...and then gives a nod of very clear agreement to Blades. "I agree...we really don't belong here..." And then First Aid walks away. Groove sighs, and glances to Blades. "I'm very uncomfortable." Franklin Cross folds his arms as he replies to Perceptor. "What do I plan on doing? I'm not the leader of the entire human race, Perceptor, just the man who makes sure it stays safe. Whatever the UNSC directs me to do, I'll do it. And I believe that answers your own question, First Aid." He peers back up at Grimlock. "Well, unless you plan on physically restraining First Aid, Grimlock, that may or may not be possible. On the other hand, work has mostly been completed, and we should be able to finish up from here. So, you do not have to lend anymore assistance if you don't want to, First Aid." Grimlock's rank/title is 4/The Mighty One. Division: Military. "I'd like to finish what I started," First Aid confirms to Franklin. "Unless," and here he looks at Grimlock, "I'm receiving new orders, of course." Grimlock -is- his superior officer, of course. First Aid's rank/title is 4/Whaambulance. Division: Operations. Grimlock hnnms. "Fine." he sulks, and glares at First Aid. "Do whatevers." Grimlock waves with one hand, somewhat dismissively. "BUT, if you First Aid see any death rays or doomsday bombs or whatever, tell me Grimlock!" Of course, airing such a plan in the open like this might not be the most subtle of courses...but, well, Dinobot. "You human have any more stuff for me Grimlock? 'cuz me Grimlock have better stuffs to do. Blades's opinion on whether or not he belongs here is overshadowed by the fact that Blades is a professional (sometimes), and he's just trying to act on what he perceives as Grimlock's cues. But First Aid cannot be shepherded away, even if Groove is uncomfortable. He whispers to Groove, "There probably really are some skiiers in danger if you want to go look." Again with dodging the question. Perceptor shrugs and gives up the subject. If what Cross is saying is true, it just meant that he'd do everything in his power to persuade the UNSC over to his side and way of thinking. "I suppose you have not looked so far into the future, then." ...and again with the blatancy on Grimlock's part. "Grimlock..." The scientist sighs and shakes his head. <> He says in a private comm to the Dinobot. "Right, will do," First Aid says. He doesn't mention it, but that was also part of Ultra Magnus's orders as well. To Cross, he says loud enough for all to hear, "Speaking of plans, is there any way the Autobots can help with your next move? I would imagine our five most powerful warriors-" Aid gestures at 'Lock, "-who are all conveniently immune to the weapon would make a great asset in whatever strategy you have in mind." Franklin Cross looks decidedly nonplussed at Perceptor and Grimlock's remarks. Then... something occurs to him. Grimlock has been very confrontational the entire time, and firmly believes in the invincibility of himself and his fellow Dinobots... "No, that won't be necessary, First Aid. Our super weapon is so powerful that it easily exceeds the Dinobots in sheer destructive potential." He puts on a sly grin. "Once our counter-offensive begins, we will destroy more Decepticons *in one day* than the Dinobots have in their *entire lives.*" Somewhere, Shockwave feels a chill run down through his servos. First Aid says, "Geez that's a bit too ominous for me." First Aid says, "It's like, sure, defeat Decepticons, but the way he says it just makes you think all of Cybertron is going to blow up or something." Torque says, "...I seriously hope not." Groove says, "This whole night has been a bummer." "That is, unless the Decepticons produce an effective countermeasure before you begin your offensive." Perceptor remarks idly, examining some readouts on a datapad. "If they managed to appropriate that audio log, there is a high probability that they were also able to procure other data, intel or prototypes from your facility." Heh. Maybe it was time Cross realized that you don't just go and -defeat- Decepticons in one fell swoop. "Again, overconfidence is a serious downfall of many." First Aid says, "Yeah I'll say. You and I need another ride out in the country sometime." First Aid says, "Hmph, listen to me. We're /already/ out on a beautiful ride but, nope, doesn't feel like it." Grimlock stares at Franklin for a few long, long moments. Finally, he breaks into uprorious, barbaric laughter. "HAW HAW HAW!" he declares, and smacks his thigh with a *clang!* "You humans am funny! But me Grimlock gonna go prove you wrong! 'cuz them Septi-cons never have make countermeasure to getting PUNCHED INNA FACE!" he pounds one fist into another, and then takes to the air. "Me Grimlock done talking now! Me gonna counter-offend all them Septi-cons 'til they explode!" and off he goes! Guess that's the end of the meeting? Somewhere, Shockwave feels another chill run through his servos. Tough to say which was worse. Groove quietly watches Grimlock storm out. "Did we win?" He asks over to Perceptor. "Sometimes it's hard to tell." Perceptor shrugs at Groove. "This discussion was hardly a competition or battle of any sort." TPInfo A new announcement has just been posted on +tpinfo about TP/RP: Operation: Franklin Cross is a Stupid Jerkface Franklin Cross watches Grimlock leave with no small amount of satisfaction. Yes, Perceptor, you are right, as Grimlock just proved. "We will destroy them before they have time to develop a countermeasure, Perceptor. This was a complex bit of technology to unravel for us, and I can't imagine it will be any different for the Decepticons. And we had more time than them. Well. It was an... interesting meeting, everyone, but thank you for... being here." He looks up at First Aid. "I'd like to return to base, now." First Aid nods, "Sure thing." The Protectobot folds down into ambulance mode, passenger side door opening. "Travel safe, guys. Don't hesitate to contact me if you need to." The interior climate control is already set to just the way Franklin likes it. First Aid folds down into Ambulance mode. Franklin Cross sits down inside First Aid's driver seat, though he doesn't take the wheel, of course. "You know what, First Aid? I think I will attend one of these charity events you're always inviting me to, after all. I've got some time to burn before the fireworks start...." Groove raises his hand. "I'm going to a cool fundraiser to help kids build their own musical instruments out of recycled materials, if you guys are down." Grimlock vanishes out of reality. Grimlock has left. Perceptor vanishes out of reality. Perceptor has left. Franklin Cross vanishes out of reality. Franklin Cross has left.